122115-Knocking on walls
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 04:21 -- 04:21 CC: Buzz 04:23 AT: hi!! 04:24 CC: Wasp's the buzz? 04:25 AT: nothing much just gave lorrea her present :) 04:25 CC: Oh? What was it? 04:25 CC: How is she, by the way? 04:26 AT: i gave her one of the uniforms they made a few sweeps ago, they were never mass producced but they were really good 04:26 AT: off world material that;s super strong and super good for sneaking 04:26 AT: it was really expensive though to make a really rare i'm lucky i got this copy!! jade too!! 04:26 AT: she's doing good 04:27 AT: she misses cara but that's to be expected 04:27 CC: Yeah, I miss her too 04:27 AT: yea :( 04:29 CC: Um, so uhh 04:29 CC: What's this about those uniforms? 04:29 CC: Is that one of the ugly empress designed uniforms? 04:30 AT: nope! 04:30 AT: those ones were a long time ago 04:30 AT: these ones are much more recent 04:30 AT: came from one of the planets in sector 4 i think? i can't remember the name but the planet was full of silk weavers 04:31 AT: like literal sentient spiders who could make this stuff 04:31 AT: but of course the empire abused it and crippled 90% of the population in like 3 sweeps 04:31 CC: As per the usual 04:31 AT: mhmmm 04:32 CC: Sounds nice though 04:32 CC: Must be a really impressive suit 04:32 AT: i managed to get a few i wanted to see if we could replicate the material at some point 04:33 AT: and ofc everyone else would ruin it or die in it and lose the uniforms :| 04:33 AT: it's really nice being the heiress sometimes tbh you pull enough strings to get shit like that 04:33 AT: i couldn't do it too often tho, the empress would get mad 04:34 CC: You just have to make out with what you can, I guess 04:34 CC: Fortunately, we actually can replicate the material now 04:34 AT: pretty much 04:34 AT: ooh? 04:34 AT: alchemy? 04:34 CC: Yeah 04:35 AT: huh 04:35 AT: i didn't think about that 04:35 AT: yea okay i'll mess with it 04:35 AT: i managed to get a fuchsia uniform alongside a jade so i can experiment with that one 04:36 CC: Have fun with that 04:36 AT: mmm yea 04:36 AT: howre you? 04:38 CC: Hehe, do you want an honest answer to that? 04:39 AT: mmm yes! 04:40 CC: Maybe the worst I've ever been? 04:42 AT: :( same stuff bothering you? 04:42 AT: or has more been added to the piile 04:42 CC: Same stuff, new stuff, all the stuff 04:42 CC: Knowing more stuff is coming 04:44 AT: mm yea that can drive nayone a little nuts 04:44 AT: there's a lot being thrown at us 04:45 CC: Ha 04:45 CC: Ha ha 04:45 CC: Ha ha ha 04:45 CC: A "little" nuts 04:46 AT: well i hope i can make you feel at least a little better soon :( 04:46 CC: I...don't know that you can 04:46 CC: I need a goddamned moirail 04:46 AT: yes 04:46 AT: yes you do 04:46 AT: but i will do my best as your matesprit to help 04:48 CC: I appreciate it 04:49 AT: :) 04:49 CC: :/ 04:49 AT: mm? 04:50 CC: I'm not here to depress you 04:50 CC: So uhh, how are things? 04:50 CC: You were able to give Lorrea the suit? 04:50 CC: Are you meeting up somewhere? 04:50 AT: mmmmm good i've gotten a lot of the ball set up 04:51 AT: yes we're at my hive :) 04:51 AT: i'm going to help her pick a dress in a second 04:51 CC: Oh, that's nice 04:51 CC: Almost time for the ball, I guess 04:52 AT: yes i'm pleased with how everything is going currently 04:52 AT: there are a few rules i need to set up personal and general 04:53 CC: I'm glad you're happy with it 04:53 CC: What are the rules? 04:54 AT: well one of the ball rules is going to be no violence! the second one involves scarlet's abilites but i'm not sure how to word it 04:55 AT: if i say rage that puts serios out too, if i say aspects that puts us all at a disadvantage 04:55 AT: oh 04:55 AT: no shipping 04:55 CC: And her other abilities? 04:55 CC: Like mind control? 04:55 AT: well that's basically what it is 04:55 AT: shipping 04:56 AT: it's a skill 04:56 AT: and i think her rage powers just enhance it 04:56 CC: I know it's a skill 04:56 CC: Are you sure you can really prevant her? 04:57 CC: And is she bringing Vigil with her? 04:57 CC: Or the other one? 04:57 AT: i'm sure and yes she's bringing vigil 04:58 AT: which i'll be warning everyone to be polite 04:58 CC: Fuck 04:58 AT: vigil's quite nice and i think he might like the plants i have in my courtyard 04:58 AT: they aren't doing so well out of water 04:58 CC: He's not nice 04:59 CC: He's cordial 04:59 CC: Huge difference 04:59 AT: he's nice when you don't irritate him 04:59 CC: And he's wracking up on the personal affronts 04:59 CC: He's killed two of us and maimed and eaten a third 04:59 CC: Hell, eaten three of us 04:59 CC: Five, sorry 04:59 AT: i'm losing count 05:00 AT: name the five 05:00 CC: Antera, Ramira, Eribus, and us 05:00 AT: mmm okay 05:01 AT: yes you're right but would it have been so different for us on alternia? 05:01 AT: i think we keep forgetting that the society we come from 05:01 AT: and the society they come from 05:01 AT: we're on our high hoofbeasts but honestly we could be just as bad 05:01 CC: On Alternia, he'd finish us off as a courtesy 05:01 CC: Or we'd avoid him like smart trolls 05:02 CC: I'm not afraid of the situation 05:02 CC: It's just the sheer ridiculousness 05:02 CC: Also, it feeling like a bad situation to be in 05:03 AT: i'm not saying your afraid i'm saying all of us are being a little too judgemental 05:03 AT: but yes it is a little ridiculous considering how strong he is 05:03 AT: i've actually been debating inviting the other one 05:04 CC: I'm not even judgemental, I just don't want to party with someone who's killed me 05:04 CC: It's awkward 05:04 CC: He could have at least killed the self he already took a finger from 05:05 AT: it is and i have hope here but i won't force anyone to get along 05:05 AT: i'd be very cross if he killed this you as well 05:05 CC: I'd take it as a mercy at this point 05:06 CC: Being stuck in the archives is feeling less and less like a punishmant and more like a blessing 05:06 CC: Especially if the other one is coming 05:06 AT: the other one would love to party crash you and i both know that 05:07 CC: I know 05:07 CC: I've already been expecting him there 05:07 CC: Part of the reason I'm still going 05:08 CC: Scarlet is one thing, but he's a whole other can of worms 05:08 CC: With a can of worms backing him 05:08 AT: you are just so wound up 05:09 CC: You don't know half of it 05:09 AT: i plan on making sure this is as fun as possible all four twinks or no 05:09 CC: I'm on such a fine edge, I can make the Land of Occam and Obsidian jealous 05:10 AT: pffthehe well learning to balance that edge is half the challenge 05:11 CC: What's the rest of it? 05:12 AT: well most of it is staying balanced 05:12 AT: i'm still figuring out the rest 05:13 CC: Is it actually dealing with the stuff that's putting me on edge? 05:13 AT: what do you mean? 05:14 CC: The rest of this "challenge" 05:14 AT: oh! 05:14 AT: i would say yes 05:15 AT: working around it through it above it 05:15 CC: Then I'm doomed 05:15 CC: Yay! 05:15 AT: whichever way you have to go 05:15 AT: well its a good thing i heal doom isn't it? 05:15 CC: Oh no, this doom is alive and well, actually 05:16 CC: Super healthy 05:16 CC: Hell, it's doom mating season 05:16 AT: pfft 05:16 CC: Multiplying like fucking rabbits 05:17 CC: So many problems math book would be swamped 05:17 CC: Troll Einstein ant got shit on this 05:17 AT: you are certainly on a roll sir well done 05:17 AT: i'll just have to turn that fate from bad to good won't i 05:18 CC: I don't know where you're pulling all this optimism from, but please teach me your ways 05:18 CC: Is it Lorrea and all that Life is perseverance stuff? 05:19 CC: Hehe, not that it'd help me since I'm dead already 05:20 AT: only half dead! 05:20 AT: and that's a good question 05:20 CC: Dead with the option of dying again 05:20 AT: at some point i may tell you! :) but you can guess if you want 05:21 CC: I got shafted by my class and aspect huh? 05:21 AT: only because your mentor is here 05:22 CC: You all get Life and Hope and healing Fate 05:22 CC: Can I trade? 05:22 CC: I just get to watch time run out 05:23 CC: I feel like a fucking sad sack but it's true 05:25 CC: So anyway 05:25 AT: i think i've just reached a certain point where i'm tired of being beaten down 05:26 AT: i wouldn't say i have all the good stuff 05:26 CC: I wish being tired of it meant the end of it 05:26 AT: sadly it's not 05:26 CC: Did you turn around and embrace it? 05:27 AT: sometimes you just get angry enough to deal with it 05:27 AT: mmmm 05:27 AT: perhaps? 05:27 CC: That's about where I am 05:29 AT: then it's getting to the point of do or die 05:30 CC: Pfft, I hit do or die already 05:33 AT: so which side are you choosing 05:34 CC: I pick do 05:34 CC: According to everyone I have a habit of bad choices though 05:35 AT: you do but i think that's because you're so stressed 05:36 CC: I don't 05:36 CC: But stressed is my natural state anyway 05:36 AT: are you sure? it's not a bad thing to admit 05:39 CC: Eh 05:41 AT: heh 05:42 AT: new topic? 05:44 CC: Am I that depressing? 05:45 AT: no you're not i think we might just be knocking on a wall i'm not sure you're ready to knock down 05:46 CC: No, I'm more than ready 05:46 AT: mmmmm i'm not sure 05:46 AT: because im sensing denial in a lot of aspects 05:46 AT: i feel like you're mentally cornering yourself 05:47 CC: Of course you are 05:47 CC: I assure you I'm not in denial though 05:48 CC: Cornering myself, maybe 05:49 AT: hehe okay i'll believe you for now 05:52 CC: Thanks 05:53 CC: So how does the ballroom look? 05:55 AT: it looks pretty good! i got the sound system tuned for land :) there's a few side tables that'll have food on them but the main entry way will be the main dining area 05:55 AT: i figured easier since the official dining hall is a bit off from where the ballroom is 05:56 AT: and it's rlly big 05:59 CC: It sounds pretty grand 06:00 CC: I've been to my fair share of big events 06:00 AT: well as a young tyrian troll just making her hive 06:00 AT: i had a stupid love for the castles on land 06:00 AT: nyarla there are so many stairs 06:01 AT: my room is at the top of one of the towers my hive should've stayed underwater 06:01 AT: stairs are terrible 06:01 CC: That'll be fun to navigate 06:01 AT: lucky you guys the ballroom is on the first floor 06:03 CC: I might not even dress up for the ball 06:03 CC: Mite, I mean 06:03 CC: I guess 06:04 AT: aw i was looking forward to seeing what you could whip out :( 06:06 AT: but i'm sure casual for you would look good too! 06:08 CC: Oh don't get me wrong, my casual style is gala worthy 06:09 AT: oooh is it? 06:11 CC: Yeah, if I'm feeling fancy that day 06:12 CC: I can rustle up something nice, don't worry 06:13 CC: I'll find something fancy to show off in 06:13 CC: Have something casual if I get tired of it 06:15 AT: :D yay i'm excited to see it! 06:15 AT: and i can show you how big my closet is if you want! 06:18 CC: Heh, sure 06:20 AT: :) 06:21 CC: If you're at your hive, you can actually show me now 06:22 AT: i could! but i just finished helping lorrea get ready so i think i'll steal her for some more moirail time 06:24 CC: Right, of course 06:25 CC: Have fun with that 06:26 AT: i plan to! just like i plan for most of the ball time to be for you 06:28 CC: Hehehe, thanks 06:28 CC: I appreciate it 06:28 CC: I'm sure it'll be the bees knees 06:29 AT: i will try to make it so ! 06:30 CC: I know you will :) 06:31 AT: :) take care of yourself okay? 06:31 AT: i'll see you later? 06:32 CC: Yeah, you will 06:32 AT: <3 bye~ 06:32 CC: <3 Can't wait to see what you wear 06:32 AT: hehehe :3c -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 06:32 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla